dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unnatural Warrior (3.5e Prestige Class)
Unnatural Warrior An unnatural warrior is a remarkably strange character, who has studied several different technique's of fighting, and who attempts to use them all in tandum, resulting in an uncannily strange fighting style. The grand majority of unnatural warriors are very versatile characters, who are able to, quite easily, adapt to adverse conditions or unusual threats that they have never come across before. Though, at the same time, an unnatural warrior is a threat that most have never come across before. Becoming an Unnatural Warrior Those who have focused on becoming more versatile or adaptive are usually the most likely to take levels in unnatural warrior, as it is extremely useful for such characters, and offers unique ways to unify otherwise splayed focuses. Any particular unnatural warrior though, can value any particular trait or style, seeing as they are so inherently off the wall. Class Features All of the following are class features of the unnatural warrior. (Ex): An unnatural warriors tollerance of damage is usually quite unbeleivable. At first level, an unnatural warrior gains fortification 25%. This means that when a critical hit or sneak attack is scored on the unnatural warrior, there is a 25% chance that the critical hit or sneak attack is negated and damage is instead rolled normally. (Ex): An unnatural warrior is someone who has an exceedingly odd style in combat, and, due to their compiled fighting styles, can seem to attack in ways that the eye has difficulty following. Whenever an unnatural warrior makes an attack roll, they may instead make an unnatural blow. When an unnatural warrior makes an unnatural blow, roll a d%, if the result of the d% roll is above 70, then the attack roll that the unnatural blow replaced is considered to hit, and damage is rolled. Please note that no number is ever added or subtracted from the d% roll of an unnatural blow, and that an unnatural blow can never be affected the same way an attack roll can be affected, meaning that miss chance, AC, and other factors have no sway over the result of an unnatural blow. Unnatural Blow can be used once per round. (Ex): An unnatural warrior is a master of mixing and matching styles in odd ways, and this eventually leads them to very strange realizations, such as the fact that it's easier to be silent if you do backstrokes than if you doggy paddle. At first level, an unnatural warrior selects two skills in which he has ranks, and, whenever he is required to use these two skills at the same time, he may make a skill check of either one skill or the other, and treat the result of that skill check as the result for both skill checks. Every two levels after first, an unnatural warrior selects another two skills in which he has ranks in, and gain this benefit with them as well. (Ex): An unnatural warrior can, with a little bit of effort, fight back against things in a simply unnatural way. At second level an unnatural warrior is considered one size category larger for the purpose of opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks and for qualifying against special attacks that can only be used against opponents of a certain size category (such as improved grab or trample). If this ability increases the unnatural warriors effective size past colossal, then the unnatural warrior gains an addition +4 to their opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks for each size category larger than colossal he is considered. (Ex): The defenses of an unnatural warrior are mind boggling, and can baffle even the most astute observer. Starting at third level, any time that an unnatural warrior is denied his Dexterity to his AC (such as he would be if he was stunned or blinded), he gains an instinct bonus to AC equal to his Dexterity modifier. He only gains this instinct bonus to AC if his Dexterity modifier is actually denied, and not if he manages to retain it to his AC. Take note that the unnatural warrior is still considered having been denied his Dexterity mod to his AC, seeing as he doesn't actually retain his Dexterity mod in all situations. (Ex): An unnatural warrior eventually grows to the point that it seems even meteor strikes barely phase them. At fourth level, an unnatural warrior gains fortification 50%. This means that when a critical hit or sneak attack is scored on the unnatural warrior, there is a 50% chance that the critical hit or sneak attack is negated and damage is instead rolled normally. (Ex): As an unnatural warrior steadily grows more comfortable in his unsettling combat styles, he begins to master his exceedingly odd way of attacking. At fourth level, an unnatural warrior gain the ability to, once per round, make an improved unnatural blow. An improved unnatural blow works in the exact same way as an unnatural blow, except that the d% roll must only be above 50 for the attack to hit. An improved unnatural blow can be used in the same round as an unnatural blow without penalty. (Ex): An unnatural warrior can be simply terrifying with the manner of things that he can do with minor effort. At fourth level an unnatural warrior is considered two size categories larger for the purpose of opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks and for qualifying against special attacks that can only be used against opponents of a certain size category (such as improved grab or trample). If this ability increases the unnatural warriors effective size past colossal, then the unnatural warrior gains an addition +4 to their opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks for each size category larger than colossal he is considered. (Ex): An unnatural warrior eventually grows to the point that the type of stuff he can do with minor effort is utterly ridiculous. At sixth level an unnatural warrior is considered three size categories larger for the purpose of opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks and for qualifying against special attacks that can only be used against opponents of a certain size category (such as improved grab or trample). If this ability increases the unnatural warriors effective size past colossal, then the unnatural warrior gains an addition +4 to their opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks for each size category larger than colossal he is considered. (Ex): An unnatural warrior of a certain level seems to be able to withstand virtually everything that is thrown at them without even breaking a sweat. At seventh level, an unnatural warrior gains fortification 75%. This means that when a critical hit or sneak attack is scored on the unnatural warrior, there is a 75% chance that the critical hit or sneak attack is negated and damage is instead rolled normally. (Ex): Eventually, an unnatural warrior masters his extremely mismatched combat styles to the point that he seems to, inexplicably, exceed normal warriors. At seventh level, an unnatural warrior gain the ability to, once per round, make a greater unnatural blow. A greater unnatural blow works in the exact same way as an unnatural blow or an improved unnatural blow, except that the d% roll must only be above 30 for the attack to hit. A greater unnatural blow can be used in the same round as an unnatural blow or an improved unnatural blow without penalty. Campaign Information Playing an Unnatural Warrior Combat: An unnatural warrior can have any of a thousand roles on the battlefield, it all just depends on which fighting styles he use. A particular unnatural warrior could be a savage who explodes across the battlefield, completely unseen, trailing unexistance behind him, at the same time though, an unnatural warrior could be a blind scholar who dances in battle and shreds his enemies apart with storms of needles while he channels the spirit of the sun god. Unnatural warriors can truly be anything in a battle, it all simply hinges on what the unnatural warrior actually is. Advancement: It is very common for it to be in a characters best interest to continue levling in unnatural warrior once they have begun doing so, but, should they seek to broaden their horizons even further, they always have hundreds of paths open to them. For example, an unnatural warrior who has studied the ways of psionic fighters, may seek to take levels in elocater or psion uncarnate, in order to utilize their knowledge of their own mind better. On the other hand, an unnatural warrior who has found themselves sneaking behind enemy lines may seek to take levels in assassin or shadowdancer, to grow even more accustom to the darkness. At the same time, an unnatural warrior could seek to follow all these paths, and more. Resources: Unnatural warriors are usually the only one of their kind, and this makes them be very isolated characters. Though, it isn't uncommon for an unnatural warrior to have multiple connections with different organizations, each one very distant from the others and each one potentially powerful in it's own way, seeing as they have to learn their fighting styles from somewhere. Though, most of the time, an unnatural warriors greatest resource are the friends he has made in his travels. Unnatural Warriors in the World Unnatural warriors can usually be found anywhere in the world, filling any role imaginable. Whether it be behind a bar in a small town, handing out drinks, or in a cave at the edge of reality, fighting off giant spiders for all eternity. Though, all unnatural warriors have somewhat unusual approaches to their own situations, which is what makes them who they are. NPC Reactions: To the average NPC, an unnatural warrior usually is indescernable from any other warrior, though this isn't always the case, seeing as some unnatural warriors stick out like sore thumbs sheerly due to their mannerisms. Although, upon the battlefield, if an unnatural warrior wasn't spotted for what they were beforehand, they will almost always immediately be seen as unnatural warriors by an NPC. Unnatural Warrior Lore Characters with ranks in gather information can research unnatural warriors to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Unnatural Warriors in the Game Unnatural warriors are truly unnusual characters to see upon the battlefield. After all, they fight, most often, using multiple fighting styles simultaneously, to much are interesting effect. Though, while this is true, it cannot be said that an unnatural warrior isn't masterful upon the battlefield, for they, the grand majority of the time, are actually better at using their dispondant fighting styles together, than normal warriors are at using their normal fight styles. In truth, unnatural warriors can be anything. Adaptation: Unnatural warriors, by their very definition, can be arranged to fit snugly into any role, no matter how tame, or inordinately off the wall and confusing, it may be. For example, an unnatural warrior could be an excentric monk in a secluded monestary who collects different kinds of exceedingly rare ribbons, and who drinks far too much, yet who is a fantastic warrior, for these reasons exactly. On the other hand, an unnatural warrior could be the guardian to the underworld, and has trained under the gods themselves, as well as with things from outside existance. Sample NPC: Taraga Finch has always been a strange man. He always had a smile plastered on his face wherever he went, yet never said a word, instead just staying to himself, smiling foolishly at anyone who would ask him a question, it was often theorized that he was actually mute, in fac. Despite this anti-social vein about him, he actually managed to get by reasonably well in life, getting a job as a courier, and even getting having a cozy little apartment in town. After a time, though, strange things began happening around him, deaths occuring in his building and strange creatures being seen in the alleyways around his life. This was the first time in many years, in which he stopped smiling. One day, though, the sun rised, and, instead of following his normal routine, he remained back in his room, not coming out for hours and hours. Those who knew of him were unsettled by this, knowing that he had never been late, even once. Though, after a while, he came bursting out of his room, clad in a flamboyantly cut, purple and green suit, and weilding a very heavy looking metal cane, and being chased by a completely silent creature that looked like a cross between a puma and a wasp. Taraga moved in very strange ways, seeming to never even have to touch the ground while he goaded his hunter with sharp smacks from his cane. They eventually made their way out into the street, at which point Taraga smashed the beasts head in, just to have a few more creatures to being chase him through the town. Taraga was never seen again, except by a few people who saw him strutting out of the town limits with several dead creatures behind him, but, when they examined his room, they found that there were several strange creatures in there, and that the place was a complete wreck. No one could figure out what had happened with Taraga, nor what these creatures were, or how that room had gotten into the shape it had without a single sound being made, and the people of the town made repairs as best they could, found a new courier, and moved on, but, one thing is for certain: Taraga will never be forgotten by that town, nor will that day, as it's often been called 'the most random event ever', by the townsfolk. Hopefully the good guys won. EL 20: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User:Rithaniel Category:Class Category:Prestige Class